User blog:Meester Tweester/List of Users with 100+ Edits (November)
Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! November is the the time to celebrate Thanksgivukkah and whatever other holiday your country may have! Jump into a big leaf pile to get the warm autumn spirit going or jump into a pile of trash if you live in the tropics like I do. Hmph! If you want more edits, click the blue button an the top of most pages? Unless they are protected with a block. Oh well. Go and help out the Dough page instead. Last month I introduced a new section called Top 5 Editors this Month and now I have another one. It's the Top 10 Most Revised Pages! Basically, every page has its own number of how many times its been edited. The question is, which was revised/edited the most? I will show you every month! By the way, records are taken from all months, not just the current one. We have three new editors to break the 100-edit tier this month! Checka-lecka-dinga did the great deed of capturing all the screen shots of Marsh on Mars and putting all 70 or so onto the gallery! Now we can look at every scene of the episode. Thanks! Next is Berryleaf, who is currently writing the Object Nightmare fanfic. And boy, is it ever a nightmare! Last but not least is Mapuku, who actually edited the most this month, despite only joining this month! That's right, all 192 edits were made in the past month. Welcome to the wiki, Manpuku! Okay, here are the top ten pages I was talking about earlier. Results were taken on November 10th, not the 17th. Top 10 Most Revised Pages #Inanimate Insanity II- 298 #Bow- 290 #Apple- 284 #Paper- 274 #Lightbulb- 246 #Nickel- 223 #Marshmallow- 223 #Balloon- 206 #Bomb- 199 #Taco- 199 I must've gotten really hyped over the new episode. And, of course, Manpuku. Top 5 Editors this Month #Manpuku- 192 #Meester Tweester- 184 #Mango Dolphin- 84 #Crafters807- 63 #Nadiya2000- 54 Congrats to Nadiya and Raichu and those other three! Rank Advancement :Nadiya200- Mega Editor :A Clockwork Raichu- Hyper Editor :Manpuku- Ultra Editor :Berryleaf- Ultra Editor :Checka-lecka-dinga- Ultra Editor An edit isn't limited to articles, it could also be a talk page, user page, file, template, category, blog, blog comment, or thread edit. To check your number, just click your name in the top right corner and peek at the huge edit count number. If you move up a rank, I will congratulate you on next month's blog. I will post a December version of this blog post on December 10th. I know I promised this one to be on time, but this week's homework snuck up and backstabbed and I was just released out of the figurative hospital right now to write it. Stats were still be taken from October 10th to November 10th, even though I was late. This month's stats will still be taken from November 10th to December 10th, even though I am telling you this a week late. Sorry. Giga Editors (1000+) :1. AnimationEpic- 2430 :2. Meester Tweester- 1527 :3. Fallingwithstyle1995- 1195* :4. Coolboy87- 1077 Mega Editors (500-999) :5. Mango Dolphin- 590 :6. Applejack11- 526 :7. Nadiya2000- 512 Hyper Editors (300-499) :8. A Clockwork Raichu- 306 Super Editors (200-299) :9. Pink Koala- 295 :10. Crafters807- 280 :11. Da Killah Bunnyz- 275 :12. TGrodz- 226**** :13. Wendytestaburger3000- 216 :14. MLBert- 215 Ultra Editors (100-199) :15. Manpuku- 192 :16. Zakawer2- 189*** :17. Wheelnshifter- 189* :18. Flutterchu- 167 :19. ZimFan- 162 :20. Joseph H- 156 :21. Krazyred- 129 :22. AnimationCreated- 122* :23. AwesomeBaseball- 116* :24. GamergeeK5- 114 :25. Berryleaf- 108 :26. Checka-lecka-dinga- 106 :27. JJkg- 104*** Inactivity :*Inactive for at least one month (30-89 days) :**Inactive for at least three months (90-189 days) :***Inactive for at least six months (180-364 days) :****Inactive for at least one year or more (365+ days) Epic Hax, Bro! SeasonIIFullCast.png|Goodbye!|link=Special:BlockList|linktext=Get out of Inanimate Insanity Wiki right now. Why don't you help us out by leaving? File:sddefault.jpg|A Kick in the Right Buttock|link=Sandbox|linktext=The new episode is out, I bet every butt got a "kick" out of it! ... Yes? Ok... File:Easter_Egg_5.1.JPG|Bow is Eliminated!|link=Bow|linktext=Wait, that personality-flat bow was a contestant? Oh well, it's dead! Sunset4S.png|Veto Online!|link=http://htwins.net/ball/?Veto!|linktext=Vetoing is now on animatesanity.com! Head over there and veto before it's too late! Trivia *I bet you are wondering how I get these numbers. Well, I have one million computer monitors and I stare at them 24/7. Well, nope. *Hey, check out my deviant ART page! But no YouTube yet. *Last month, I found out I am really good at parkour and singing. Combine the two, and you get a mouthful of dirt. *Someones getting married! But not me, nor anyone I know. Just someone in the world, someone is getting married. That might make you a bit happier. *Now to make you a bit sadder! The U.S. debt in dimes would wrap all the way around the earth with change to spare. Wrap Nickel around the world and you would get- a really long nickel. *My Kalos Pokédex is at 94! Yay! Now to beat Grant... **My party now contains Quilladin, Litleo, Squirtle, Sandile, Farfetch'd, and Amaura. No shinies yet. *Team Four Tres Two Uno? **Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. **Pain is weakness leaving the body. **The little ones bite, but they're still not a threat. **I found me bottle 'a Scrumpy! **Heavy is credit to team! **There's a Spy sapping my sentry! **The hurting is not as rewarding as the healing. **Thanks for standing still! **Your precious toys won't save you now! Category:Blog posts